Fotografía
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: La vida de un estudiante de fotografía no es emocionante ni increíble como puede imaginarse, Jean es un hombre joven simple que solo busca una calificación perfecta para su propia satisfacción personal, pero quizás su vida pueda tener algo de emoción cuando conozca a cierta boxeadora con el cabello más hermoso del mundo. Three-shot. AU.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Isayama. Yo solo los uso para escribir cosas cursis.

**Three-shot (1/3)**: Primer capítulo.

* * *

Jean siguió tomando fotos, ajustaba el enfoque para acercarse un poco más a su objetivo. El leve sonido de las capturas golpeaba sus oídos al igual que el viento frío que le revolvía el cabello. Hacía frío, mucho frío ¿Quién en su sano juicio salía a correr tan temprano?

Apretó los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando tomó la última foto, alejó su rostro del visor y sonrió al ver la imagen tomada en la pantalla de su cámara profesional. Oh, Dios, era perfecta.

\- ¿Terminaste? ¿No vas a tomar más? – Eren gruñó con su voz amortiguada contra la bufanda roja que rodeaba su cuello y cubría parte de su rostro.

\- Es peligroso, bastardo ¿Quieres ser atrapado? – regañó Jean envidiando la bufanda de su compañero, él apenas tenía un saco y una camiseta de cuello alto, pero no era suficiente contra ese clima gélido – Además, mira. Es la mejor foto del día, la luz era perfecta, el enfoque también y yo todo un profesional…

\- Dirás que el modelo es perfecto. – interrumpió Eren bajándose la bufanda y tomando con rapidez la cámara.

Kirstein vio como los ojos verdes de su compañero se abrían emocionados, el fotógrafo bufó al no escuchar ningún halago hacia su buen trabajo, pero no podía esperar algo de Eren Jaeger. Desvió su vista de su compañero hacia el frente donde aún estaba su modelo trotando lentamente por el malecón. Jean jamás creyó la estúpida idea de que alguien podía ser fotogénico naturalmente o que la cámara podía amar a alguien, pero comenzaba a cuestionarse ello después de estar tomándole fotos a un extraño por casi tres semanas y viendo como cada imagen salía increíble, como si ese muchacho posara naturalmente sin saberlo.

Aunque le gustaría poder tomarle una más cerca donde se notara mejor su bonito perfil.

\- Tienes que pasármelas. – dijo Eren finalmente después de haber revisado todo lo que había fotografiado Jean en esa corta mañana.

\- Como si fuera a hacerlo.

Jean dejó de ver al muchacho desconocido que había comenzado a alejarse después de estirarse durante unos segundos. Parecía ser muy flexible. Vio a Eren sentado en el pasto y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro mientras aún mantenía su vista fija en la última fotografía tomada. Kirstein lanzó un largo suspiro y se sentó también.

\- Por supuesto lo harás, me debes muchos favores, cara de caballo. Y este es otro más ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te consiguió al maldito modelo que buscabas?

\- No, realmente, más bien tú me metiste en esta situación. Me siento un acosador ¿Lo sabes?

Gruñó con malhumor, sí, se sentía como un acosador, levantándose temprano y siendo arrastrado por Eren hacia el malecón, esperando en una banca por un muchacho que salía a correr temprano, y luego siguiéndolo sigilosamente al punto de esconderse detrás de árboles y arbustos para poder tomar fotos de todos sus movimientos y los distintos ángulos de su delgado rostro.

Todo un _stalker._

\- ¿Acosar? ¿De qué hablas? – Eren parecía no entender.

\- De nada, estoy seguro que es normal esconderse detrás de este maldito arbusto mientras él se va sin saber que tengo su cara grabada en mi cámara.

\- Eres fotógrafo ¿no? Es tu trabajo. – Eren enarcó una de sus cejas.

Si no tuviera entre sus manos su preciada cámara, Jean estaba seguro que le lanzaría un buen golpe ¿Cómo aceptó ser arrastrado así por Eren? Debió estar muy desesperado por conseguir un nuevo modelo que no fuera Hitch.

\- Mi trabajo no es acosar, bastardo. – golpeó su frente con su mano – Pero he caído en esto y lo haré bien, cuando acabe el proyecto borraré todas las fotos…

\- ¿¡Harás qué!? – Jaeger alzó la voz - ¡No puedes! Bueno, no hasta que me pases las fotos…

\- ¿Por qué lo haría, bastardo? No pienso darte material para que te masturbes. – Jean interrumpió con molestia.

\- ¿Qué demon…? ¿Masturb…? ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, Kirstein? – Eren se había sonrojado abruptamente, hasta sus orejas estaban teñidas de ese color carmín.

\- No sabes apreciar el arte, pero quizás tu _amiguito, _sí. – la sonrisa malévola de Jean se amplió – Aunque me siento mal por Annie, no es mi amiga, pero nadie merece ser engañada así.

El otro joven parecía dispuesto a golpearlo, lo vio apretar sus manos contra la cámara y cómo esos ojos verdes brillaban con odio, siempre sospechó que había un monstruo dentro de Eren y ahora este amenazaba con salir.

\- Bien, no meteré la nariz de Annie en esto. – Jean lanzó una risita por haber mencionado "nariz" y Annie en la misma oración. – Pero eso no quita o cambia el hecho de que no te daré ninguna foto de ese chico, está mal…

\- Tan mal que vas a presentarlo como tu proyecto de semestre ¿no? – Eren le dio la cámara – No finjas, Kirstein, tu moralidad ha sido golpeada desde que tomaste la primera foto sin permiso.

Y eso era verdad, su moral le impedía tomarle fotos a alguien sin su permiso o por lo menos no la cantidad que le había tomado a ese extraño. Debió haberse detenido con la primera captura y no seguir, pero era, en verdad, un excelente modelo, con su piel tan blanca, con esa figura delgada y pequeña, el cabello oscuro, esos ojos cuyo color aún no descifraba muy bien y ese perfil bonito. Su obsesión por tener por fin, un proyecto con nota perfecta lo llevó a continuar, y ahora estaba en esa situación. Continuar un proyecto prometedor o ir por el buen camino de su moral y borrar toda prueba antes de buscar a Hitch como su modelo recurrente.

No, no quería más fotos de Hitch. No ahora que Marlo parecía estar en la etapa de los celos sinsentido.

\- Tu bisexualidad latente te hace tener la lengua más afilada, bastardo suicida.

Eren le lanzó un golpe que Jean consiguió evadir.

\- ¡No sabes de lo que hablas, cara de caballo!

Claro que sabía, la heterosexualidad de Jean no se caería por tomarle fotos a un muchacho de perfil bonito, pero la de Eren había comenzado a mecerse como un edificio sin columnas desde que vio a ese chico y comenzó a levantarse temprano para acosarlo, y luego arrastrara a Jean para tomarle fotos bajo la excusa barata de hacerle un favor al haber encontrado al modelo perfecto.

Tan infantil.

\- Siempre adoraste el cabello claro, me pregunto ¿Qué tan tocado estarías si fuera rubio?

El siguiente golpe no lo previó.

Jean, después de ver su rostro en el espejo, maldijo a toda la descendencia de Eren, de Annie y rogó a los dioses que ese muchacho desconocido tuviera novia y fuera homofóbico con tal de que la penuria y el dolor cayera sobre Eren Jaeger.

Tuvo que aguantar algunas preguntas, cuchicheos y burlas sobre su ojo morado durante sus primeras clases en la universidad. Lo peor vino durante la tarde cuando fue a sus clases de box. El rostro de Connie al verlo era un poema, uno muy malo que se desfiguró para dar rienda suelta a sus carcajadas, como si la cara de Jean y su ojo morado, fueran el mejor chiste de la vida.

Reiner trató de ahogar su risa en una tos seca, pero terminó cediendo ante las contagiosas risas de Connie. Solo Floch lo miraba sin reír, pero con su perversa sonrisa torcida tatuada en los labios y unos ojos donde brillaba la burla pura.

\- Me encanta ese color en tu rostro, Kirstein. Debes decirme quién fue para mandarle flores. – Floch tenía una lengua muy afilada.

\- ¡Si! ¡Por favor! Quiero hacerle un monumento – Connie hablaba entre sus espasmos de risa.

\- Si te gusta mucho, puedo hacerte uno hoy, Floch. – Jean gruñó. – Y tú, enano, no tienes ni para comer ¿y pretendes hacerle un monumento a alguien?

Jean desvió sus ojos hacia Reiner quien negó la cabeza como diciendo que no tenía pensado decir alguna frase ingeniosa ni burlona. Eso estaba bien, Kirstein se quitó el bolso deportivo y lo guardó en su casillero mientras la risa de Connie disminuía hasta apagarse totalmente. Comenzó a sacarse la camisa y ponerse una camiseta deportiva sin mangas; no quería venir a la clase, quería evitar las burlas y las miradas curiosas, pero conocía a Mike, el instructor, ese sujeto lo llenaría de preguntas a la siguiente clase, y Jean no estaba de ánimos de responder ninguna.

Ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo hoy, si Mike preguntaba algo. Jean lo mandaría a la mierda.

\- Pero dime ¿Quién le hizo eso al cabrón de Kirstein?

\- Nadie que conozcas ni te interese. – respondió cortante.

\- Oh, perdón, pero si me interesa. – Floch amplió su sonrisa – ¿Le quitaste la novia a alguien?

\- No, hermano ¿Acaso fue Marlo? – Connie se metió con rostro preocupado – Pensé que dijiste que ese nerd era incapaz de matar una mosca sin antes pedirle permiso.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Un maldito nerd golpeó a Kirstein! – Floch parecía encantado.

\- Si te metiste con una chica con compromiso, merecías ese golpe – sentenció Reiner.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó Jean sin importarle que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en los vestuarios – No me golpeó Marlo, ni siquiera me he acercado a Hitch. Y lo reafirmo, ese nerd de mierda no me serviría ni para calentar.

Dicho eso salió dando zancadas hacia el gimnasio, no era un mujeriego, aunque muchos tuvieran esa impresión de él. Lo que tuvo con Hitch solo habían sido saliditas, unos cuantos besos y caricias traviesas que jamás pasaron a un plano totalmente sexual. Jean no estaba enamorado de ella y tampoco le atraía lo suficiente como para tener sexo; y por parte de Hitch, Jean sabía que fue utilizado para la diversión de la chica coqueta y para sacarle celos a un lento Marlo incapaz de aceptar sus sentimientos.

Y ahora por ese ojo morado, quedaba como el chico malo que por fin había recibido su merecido ¡Já! ¡Como si alguien pudiera lanzarle un golpe y quedarse sin castigo! Jean ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de borrar todas las fotos del chico al que acosaba sin querer, y no pasarle absolutamente nada a Eren, que se masturbara con su imaginación o le pidiera una mano a Annie. Y eso solo sería el inicio, le daría una paliza a Jaeger.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que la clase debió comenzar, pero Mike no había llegado. Jean tenía los nervios crispados, en esos momentos podría estar trabajando en el proyecto en vez de perder tiempo esperando por un instructor irresponsable.

Pensaba irse, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y caminar hacia los vestuarios por sus cosas cuando todo el murmullo de sus compañeros desapareció, reinó el silencio y solo el sonido de unos pasos llenó el ambiente.

Jean alzó la vista y vio la razón del enmudecimiento de todos sus compañeros.

Una mujer joven de hermoso cabello oscuro corto caminaba hacia ellos, usaba una camiseta de tirantes oscura que dejaba sus brazos atléticos y trabajados al descubierto; unos pantalones cortos y holgados que quedaban muy bien en sus piernas esbeltas; sus rasgos eran exóticos, quizás la palabra correcta era asiáticos y tenía una mirada intensa de un precioso tono gris.

Era la mujer más bella que Jean hubiera visto en su vida.

\- Lamento la tardanza. Su profesor Mike Zacharius me dio mal la dirección. – la mujer hablaba pausadamente – Él no vendrá durante las próximas semanas por razones personales, yo seré su reemplazo.

Los murmullos iniciaron, en la clase de boxeo apenas habían dos chicas, el resto eran puros hombres. En una sociedad tan ridícula, donde algunos estereotipos aún se mantenían vigentes; el ver a una mujer parada frente a una clase de casi puros hombres dispuesta a dar clases de boxeo, sonaba como algo bizarro.

\- Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman. Por favor, formen parejas…

Los murmullos no se detuvieron, Jean veía a algunos hombres reírse mientras la señalaban, escuchó algunos comentarios obscenos sobre los pechos y el trasero de la joven mujer, y a otros como Floch, negándose a recibir instrucciones de una mujer por considerarla incapaz y débil. Y todas esas palabras eran escuchadas por la mujer de bellos rasgos.

Eso lo molestó. Iba a decir algo, iba a abrir su boca y mandar a todos a la mierda, pero la voz de Mikasa se escuchó fuerte y clara.

\- No iniciaré con calentamiento ¿Alguno quiere probar mi fuerza?

Jean sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando la vio mantenerse erguida con esa expresión indescifrable, pero dispuesta a mostrar su valor ante unos idiotas prejuiciosos.

\- No es por nada, _cariño_. Pero ningún hombre debe pegarle a una mujer. – Porco Galliard habló burlonamente, haciendo énfasis en el _cariño_. – Quizás te equivocaste de clase, esto no es ballet.

Las risas estallaron. A su lado, vio a Connie rascarse la nuca con nervios; a Reiner mirar desaprobatoriamente a Porco, y a Floch lanzar una risita.

\- Si estás seguro, no temerás intentarlo ¿verdad?

Ante el reto lanzado, Porco solo volvió a reír.

\- Bien, lo haré, lo haré. Pero no me culpes si te rompes una uña, _cariño._

Los otros compañeros cercanos de Porco le dieron palmadas en la espalda mientras lanzaban burlas ácidas al aire, palabras machistas y soeces sobre la nueva instructora. Jean deseó poder golpearlos a cada uno de ellos. Pero Mikasa no parecía afectada, la vio a un lado terminando de arreglar las vendas de sus manos, con su rostro impávido y sin emociones que pudiera leer, como si se sintiera ajena a esos comentarios malintencionados.

Porco Galliard se plantó frente a ella con una sonrisa estúpida y creída, los demás alumnos rodearon a las dos figuras que se miraban frente a frente. Connie le susurró bajito una pregunta, el muchacho no sabía si ese enfrentamiento era una buena idea o quizás la peor decisión de la mujer; Reiner se encogió de hombros incómodo ante la duda, ambos sabían que Galliard era bueno, demasiado buen. Más de una vez había conseguido limpiar el piso con Connie y derrotar al grandísimo Reiner.

Jean también lo sabía y por eso no podía evitar apretar fuertemente su mandíbula con cierta impotencia, un grandísimo bastardo como ese no merecía seguir vanagloriándose y humillando a otros, menos a una instructora recién llegada. Se prometió a sí mismo intervenir si las cosas se tornaban violentas y dejaban de ser meramente deportivas.

\- Esa mujer está acabada, deberíamos decirle que regrese a clases más adecuadas para ella… - Floch hablaba sin tacto y con su típica sonrisa burlona.

\- Cállate. – Jean gruñó.

La mujer rápidamente alzó la guardia, alzó sus brazos en posición defensiva, reflexionó levemente sus piernas, las separó y mantuvo en todo momento contacto visual con el hombre joven.

Él solo lanzó una risa sin siquiera buscar una posición defensiva.

\- Vamos, _lindura_. Primero las damas. Ven y dame un golpe, prometo dejarte dar cuantos quieras hasta que sus manitos se cansen. Seré gentil ~ - su voz mantenía la mofa.

\- No. Tú, primero. Antes que las damas, siempre van los cobardes y las ratas.

Kirstein lanzó una risa al aire que contagió a Connie y Reiner. Escuchó murmullos de los otros compañeros y notó cómo la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Porco y sus cejas gruesas se contraían. Si lo que Mikasa buscaba era molestarlo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- ¿Me dices "cobarde", mujer? – Porco parecía haber perdido su actitud relajada y divertida.

\- Sí, lo digo. – Mikasa apretó sus puños – Ahora, ven o iré por ti.

Hubo algo en esa frase que erizó la piel de Jean y lo hizo borrar su propia sonrisa.

Si Porco estaba pensando inteligentemente o no, quizás nunca lo sabría; todo había pasado demasiado rápido para poder entenderlo. El muchacho soberbio se lanzó contra ella en clara posición ofensiva, Jean lo vio lanzar golpes rápidos y fuertes, recordó como meses atrás, uno de esos malditos golpes casi le partía el labio a él. Eran golpes peligrosos.

Pero la respuesta fue aún más sorprendente.

Mikasa esquivó cada uno con una maestría sorprendente, como si pudiera leer cada movimiento y saber cuál era el siguiente. Ágil como gacela, flexible como felino. Ningún golpe le dio. Se movió a su alrededor, dejando que Porco continuara lanzando sus ineficientes ataques. Y cuando menos se esperaba, la mujer lanzó un derechazo que tensó todos los fuertes músculos de su brazo; fue un movimiento limpio y preciso que dio de lleno en el rostro a Porco y lo lanzó varios metros lejos de Mikasa.

Se hizo el silencio absoluto. Jean sentía su mandíbula abierta totalmente, Connie había alzado sus manos hacia su cabeza, incrédulo. Reiner parecía incapaz de procesar lo que veía, y Floch tenía la cara de haber sido abofeteado.

La instructora retomó su posición relajada, sus ojos grises se mantuvieron fijos por varios segundos en el cuerpo inconsciente de Porco Galliard antes de desviarlos hacia el público que hace segundos aclamó al hombre derrotado.

\- Si alguien es amable, podría llevarlo a los vestuarios. Solo tiene el labio partido, nada grave. – hablaba pausadamente – Nosotros continuaremos con el entrenamiento ¿O existe alguien más que quiera probar mi valor?

Inmediatamente todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, incluso Jean se movió por instinto como si estuviera frente a un depredador. Ella asintió silenciosamente.

\- Con Mike se quedaron en el entrenamiento sobre cómo esquivar golpes, continuaré eso. Agrúpense en parejas, haré una demostración del ejercicio y lo seguirán. – Mikasa miraba con sus ojos grises el rostro de cada uno de los estudiantes, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Jean, él sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza al saber que ese moretón en su cara no ayudaba en absoluto a su atractivo. – Tú, el hombre alto rubio. Serás con quién haré la demostración.

Reiner apretó sus dientes con fuerza, estaba sudando nervioso, pero no se negó y solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia ella. El resto de los estudiantes comenzaron a ordenarse en parejas a la vez que los amigos de Porco lo cargaban y arrastraban hacia los vestuarios del gimnasio.

La mujer hizo la demostración con Reiner, dijo con voz serena el número de golpes que debían de intercambiar y la forma correcta de esquivar cada uno: simplemente agachándose a la derecha o izquierda, o realizando un desplazamiento como ella hizo anteriormente antes de noquear a Porco.

Finalmente dio un aplauso y pidió a todos que lo intentaran, ella vigilaría sus movimientos. Reiner parecía agradecido por no haber recibido ningún golpe y se acercó a Floch para trabajar con él. Por su parte, Jean no se sentía muy concentrado, no podía evitar desviar su vista levemente hacia donde la mujer estaba mirando a otra pareja practicar. Había algo en ella que lo jalaba, era hipnotizante, su cabello precioso, sus ojos oscuros, su figura fuerte.

Jean sentía que esa mujer era de ensueño. Había cumplido su deseo de patearle el ego a Porco. Era increíble.

\- ¡Hey, Jean!

Connie no pudo desviar el golpe y este le dio de lleno en la mejilla a Jean, Kirstein maldijo mientras en el suelo sostenía la zona lastimada ¡Lo que necesitaba! ¡Otro maldito golpe en su rostro guapo!

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Dónde estabas mirando? – Connie parecía nervioso – Estabas distraído, ni intentes culparme de haberte dado un golpe en serio…

No lo quería escuchar, en verdad le había dolido. La voz de Connie se apagó de un momento a otro, Jean alzó su rostro para confrontarlo y exigirle una disculpa decente, pero lo vio palidecer.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

Mikasa se había acercado al ver a un estudiante en el suelo. Jean sintió la mano delgada de la mujer tomarlo del mentón para alzar su rostro, él estaba seguro que su cara debía estar tan roja como un tomate.

\- Un ojo morado y…

\- ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Lo juro! – Connie interrumpió abruptamente – Bueno, si lo golpeé, pero es culpa de Jean, él estaba distraído… profesora. – lo último lo agregó tímidamente.

Ella mantuvo su vista en Connie por un momento antes de regresar su atención a Jean.

\- Es cierto, Connie solo me dio en la mejilla. Yo estaba… algo distraído. – admitió con vergüenza.

\- Un ojo morado y un golpe en el rostro ¿Acaso sufres de _bullying_? Debes ponerte hielo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! – Jean inmediatamente se puso de pie – No sufro de ningún tipo de intimidación, esto solo fue un malentendido… - Jean señaló su ojo con una sonrisa nerviosa, trataba de aligerar el ambiente – Créeme, ese bastardo solo tuvo suerte.

La instructora iba a decir algo, pero un sonido la interrumpió. Venía de su bolsa deportiva, ella lo dejó y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban sus cosas, la vio sacar su celular y desactivar ese sonido agudo.

\- La clase de hoy terminó, nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Escuchó al resto del grupo lanzar suspiros aliviados, Jean solo gruñó, ahora la mujer bonita probablemente debía de tener la peor imagen de Jean ¿Acaso podía ser peor? Connie se alejó junto a Reiner, él se mantuvo en su posición, con frustración se sacó los guantes y los lanzó al suelo, intentó sacarse las vendas como siempre hacía, pero parecía no ser su día de suerte, no podía y eso solo aumentaba su enojo.

\- Deja, te ayudo.

Y si pudo ser peor.

Mikasa Ackerman se había acercado a él al ver su incapacidad para sacarse unas simples vendas, la tenía allí, muy cerca. Podía ver cada centímetro de su perfecta piel pálida, podía ver esa cicatriz debajo de su ojo que trataba de ocultar con un mechón oscuro, podía contar cada uno de los pelitos de sus delgadas cejas, y delinear con sus ojos ese perfil que era tan bonito como el que vio en ese chico al que acosaba sin querer.

\- N-no… no tienes… - tartamudeó torpemente.

\- No importa. Ya termino.

Las manos de la mujer se movieron con maestría, desenredó la venda de su mano derecha con rapidez, rozando lo estrictamente necesario con la piel de Jean. Cuando terminó le pidió la otra mano, Jean la tendió dócilmente, demasiado aturdido por estar muy cerca de esa mujer que desde que ingresó, había captado toda su atención.

Dios ¡Era demasiado hermosa!

\- Listo. Si tienes problemas para ponerlas, me dices la siguiente clase.

Jean asintió. Mikasa comenzó a alejarse, el muchacho miró sus manos ahora desnudas, las apretó y sin meditar en lo que pensaba, dejó que su boca se moviera sola.

\- Yo creo que fue genial lo que hoy hiciste…

Ella volteó su rostro y lo vio levemente sorprendida.

\- Porco merecía eso y más… Yo… - apretó aún más sus manos – Estoy impresionado, y creo que todos… Tú… - Jean estaba seguro que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas – Tú eres tan fuerte.

La mujer asintió levemente antes de retomar su lento paso. Jean se maldijo, era un total idiota. Quizás la había incomodado con su comentario ¿Acaso no podía cerrar su maldita boca de vez en cuando?

\- Ah. Casi lo olvido…

El muchacho alzó el rostro al escuchar nuevamente la voz femenina.

\- No olvides ponerte hielo, en el ojo y en la mejilla… ehm…

Por primera vez la vio titubear y entrecerrar los ojos ligeramente, como si intentara recordar algo. Entonces, Jean lo entendió.

\- Jean… Soy Jean Kirstein. – habló con un poco más de seguridad al final de su nombre.

Ella volvió a asentir.

\- Ponte hielo, Jean.

Y no dijo más, retomó su paso y se alejó hacia la salida de ese sector del gimnasio. Los labios de Jean se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa amplia mientras su corazón trataba de regresar a un normal ritmo cardiaco, sus piernas temblaban y quizás no hubieran resistido más tiempo si Mikasa se mantenía allí parada; y quizás la idiotez de Jean se hubiera superado a sí misma y hubiera terminado diciéndole que no solo era fuerte, sino que tenía el cabello más hermoso del mundo.

Es que Jean Kirstein era demasiado sincero, incluso para su propio bien.

Suavizó la presión de sus manos y su sonrisa, la vería la siguiente semana. Aún había tiempo de mejorar esa terrible impresión de ser un idiota víctima de _bullying _e inútil. Aún podía demostrar que era un hombre de verdad.

Con esa idea en mente, regresó a su pequeño departamento que mantenía con ayuda de sus padres y de los trabajos extracurriculares que ofrecía a algunas microempresas, sus fotos siempre eran buenas y excelente material para páginas web o de _Facebook_ e _Instagram_. No era mucho el dinero recibido, pero era una ayuda que no podía dignarse a rechazar.

Mientras ponía una bolsa de vegetales congelados sobre su ojo, Jean no podía evitar reflexionar sobre cómo su día se transformó del peor de la vida a uno donde había visto a la criatura más perfecta del universo. Eso no significaba que perdonaría a Eren. No. Se vengaría, primero con no pasarle ninguna foto para satisfacer sus bajos deseos homosexuales reprimidos; y segundo con violencia física, planearía una forma de taclearlo cuando no estuviera Annie y le provocaría todo el dolor posible. Sí, Eren pagaría ese ojo morado con creces.

La laptop mostraba todas las fotografías que había tomado ese día, había varias carpetas donde registraba todo el material que llevaba fotografiando, organizadas por día. Era incómodo para él ver la cantidad de imágenes que tenía de ese pobre muchacho que no debía tener idea de que era fotografiado sin su consentimiento, la moral le exigía borrarlas. Todas. Pero su ego le exigía continuar con el maldito proyecto, sacar una nota excelente, y luego borrarlas y eximir sus pecados de alguna forma.

Movió su mano derecha hacia el mouse y comenzó a pasar las que había capturado ese día hasta llegar a aquella que juraba era la mejor que había fotografiado, hasta ahora. Abrió los programas de edición; pensaba trabajar con esa por ahora, mañana la presentaría como una crítica a su catedrático y vería si era la indicada para continuar con el proyecto. Aunque Jean aún deseaba poder tener alguna fotografía más cercana donde pudiera verse mejor el perfil perfecto de ese muchacho desconocido ¿Podría ser posible? La lógica le decía que no, a menos que se acercara y explicara todo, algo que no pensaba hacer.

Quizás debía conformarse con esa que era algo lejana, pero con una iluminación increíble y lo suficientemente bien enfocada como para notar las facciones bonitas del modelo. Además de la posición de su cuerpo, libre, relajada, una con el paisaje ¡Como si posara!

La mano derecha de Jean seguía moviendo el mouse para acercarse al rostro y delinear esas facciones y ese cabello oscuro. Extrañamente, otra imagen irrumpió su concentración, otra persona de cabellera oscura llenó sus sentidos.

Ella también tenía ese cabello precioso, era incluso más bello.

Ella también era igual de perfecta que ese modelo, incluso más.

Jean quitó la bolsa de vegetales de su cara y la dejó sobre uno de los libros de pasta dura que aún no le devolvía a Hitch. Cerró la laptop y buscó con rapidez entre sus innumerables papeles sueltos, alguno que estuviera totalmente limpio y libre de anotaciones o bocetos flojos. Cuando encontró uno, tomó uno de sus lápices de grafito y comenzó a dibujar.

Trazos largos, otros más cortos para el rostro. Pintó con fuerza el cabello, se demoró en los ojos, debían ser grises, debían ser tan serenos como los que había visto ese día. Pudo haber demorado solo minutos como también pudo haber demorado horas; solo supo que cuando terminó, su habitación comenzaba a llenarse de penumbras y solo el brillo de la lámpara que siempre estaba prendida, conseguía permitir que viera algo de lo que había dibujado.

Se levantó a prender la luz, cuando regresó a su tablero, tomó el papel entre sus manos y sonrió. No se veía como esperaba, Jean llevaba bastante tiempo sin dibujar un retrato, la última mujer que retrató fue a su madre. Pero era mejor de lo esperado, allí estaba ella. La nueva instructora, Mikasa Ackerman a grafito, con los rasgos más característicos como para reconocerla. Con su suave rostro y su cabello de ensueño.

Volvió a sentarse y recostó su espalda totalmente contra el respaldo de su silla giratoria, aún sin soltar el dibujo. Jean amplió aún más su sonrisa y trató de ignorar ese cosquilleo que parecía llenarle las entrañas; no era un chiquillo idiota para prendarse de la primera mujer bonita que viera, pero… pero Mikasa no era solo una mujer bonita. Era especial, con solo verla una vez bastaba para saberlo.

Jean no creía en el amor a primera vista, ni en almas gemelas. Esas eran mierdas cursis que solo Connie podía tragarse y decírselas a su novia para mantenerla embobada. Él era un hombre de hechos y verdades, pero aun así, sabiendo eso, no podía sacarse a esa mujer joven de la cabeza. Quería verla de nuevo, quería poder memorizar mejor su rostro para dibujarla con más precisión.

Quería enfocarla con su cámara.

Cuando pensó lo último, hizo un movimiento brusco que terminó haciéndolo caer de la silla. Escuchó como su espalda impactó contra el frío piso de cemento pulido, otra región de su cuerpo iba a necesitar los vegetales derretidos si mañana quería poder levantarse a hacer sus actividades.

Se levantó entre maldiciones, pero inmediatamente lo hizo comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas su bitácora donde llevaba planteando su proyecto final. Cuando la encontró, la abrió de lleno y puso el dibujo de Mikasa a un lado del boceto rápido del muchacho al que espiaba.

Y sonrió aún más, acababa de tener una excelente idea.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Kyo.


End file.
